


Notebook Whispers

by LoeyBaekery



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coach Park Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract, Teacher Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBaekery/pseuds/LoeyBaekery
Summary: One is a stoic football coach and the other is a jolly biology teacher. Even their personalities are the opposites of their professions.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Notebook Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at delivering some smiles. Hope you guys like it!

“Don’t forget that the submission date for your essays on Molecular Biology is tomorrow” Baekhyun shouted as he shook his head at the students running as soon as the bell sounded. He stood up, a small smile etching on his face as he saw the tall coach pass by his classroom. Quickly he made a run to the vacant locker they often used as their notebook dumpster and pulled out the orange notebook, which was a new addition

“Today 8 PM?” was scribbled onto it, in the usual grungy handwriting.

\------

Baekhyun taught 9th grade biology, however, compared to the teachers in his profession he was the complete opposite. Every seminar Baekhyun had attended had teachers who were too strict, too immaculate and no fun at all. It sometimes surprised him how he was the only not so normal one in the herd.

“So what plans for today, Baekhyun?” One of the classroom teachers interrupted his thoughts. Baekhyun's eyes quickly lingered over to the coach at the other side, making the man choke.

“Are you alright Chanyeol?” The same classroom teacher asked but was shunned when Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Baekhyun chuckled as he saw the teacher scoff back.

“Can’t believe he’s the football coach and he’s the most unfriendly person in this school! I mean, aren’t people who play sports supposed to be friendly and a high school coach at that? I mean look at you, I can understand someone who teaches science to be that…”

Baekhyun interrupted the man with a cough and excused himself, not really interested in the stereotypes that the world was hell bent on putting them into. 

He was only two minutes away from his classroom when a hand tugged him and whisked him to an old janitor room. It had been their sneak-out place for months now. 

Baekhyun’s giggle quickly changed into a sigh, when warm big hands found his waist and pulled him closer.

“What was that slug saying about me again?” 

“Come on Chanyeol…” Baekhyun chuckled as he thumbed the warm hands while finding refuge in the huge body in front of him. Chanyeol was big.

To be honest, Chanyeol would’ve been the last person Baekhyun would have ever crossed roads with. The man was a football coach, a subject Baekhyun was the worst in. He was also very well known for having a foul personality and a sharp tongue.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was a ray of sunshine always inviting everyone in with a warm smile and comforting words. He was always the saviour, a helping hand in the times of need and all the student’s go-to guy. 

No one in their right mind would even think of referring to them as two sides of the same coin, they were two separate coins to begin with. Baekhyun acknowledged that too.

So it came as a surprise to him when he found a notebook on his desk a few years back, with a huge label that read ‘TO BAEKHYUN’ on it. Receiving love notes from students was nothing new to him, but what shocked him was the signature at the end that read - ‘COACH PARK’. Baekhyun still remembered how hard he’d blushed when he realised it was a confession by a person his age.

It started with exchanging notes that seemed like whispers that they traded every time they added a new message in the pages of the book. In the era of text messages, these notes were their non corruptible hard drive. Baekhyun had over 50+ notebooks filled with their unimportant banter or just mushy feelings over the span of years they dated.

Though Baekhyun was an enthusiastic person, he still valued Chanyeol’s feelings when the taller spoke about him being uncomfortable with the others knowing about them. So the two dated for years, facing the people who always reminded them how different they were, how they would never match, but that was going to change tomorrow.

“Are you excited?” Chanyeol’s deep voice made the hair on Baekhyun’s neck tingle. Baekhyun nodded, earning himself a faint laugh. “We can finally stop using notebooks to converse” Baekhyun’s face fell at Chanyeol’s words but the coach kissed the frown away. “What?” he still whispered the question, knowing the answer well. “I don’t want that to stop” Why wasn't he surprised?

“But I'm asking your parents for your hand in marriage tonight”  
“So?”  
“Okay...fine, we can continue” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, defeated by the smaller’s whine. Baekhyun giggled once again as he took in Chanyeol’s piney smell. “Imagine what their faces are gonna be like when we announce we’re getting married” Baekhyun squealed as Chanyeol just shook his head. The shrill noise of the bell brought them back to their senses. Chanyeol quickly dipped down to catch those soft lips into his, drawing out a soft plea as he kept chewing onto them until Baekhyun pushed him away by force. “You! Really...my lips will now look all swollen!”  
“Just like I like them!” Chanyeol’s smirk morphed into a pained frown when a punch knocked him out. Baekhyun had already peaked out of the room making sure no one was around as he moved to make his way out. Exactly 15 mins later, Chanyeol made his way out of the room, looking around, trying to straighten his shirt and play it cool.

In no less than 5 minutes, they crossed paths again at the council’s office meeting.

“Coach Park” Baekhyun bowed not a single sign or even a fleeting spoiler what had just conspired in the janitor room minutes back.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol had returned the bow, just as stoic as ever.

No one in the room, even the slightest aware of what secret these two men were hiding. However, Baekhyun was sure of one thing that would dwell in the minds of everyone tomorrow. 

“It is true, opposites do attract!”


End file.
